sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Here in My Heart
"Here in My Heart" is a popular song, written by Pat Genaro, Lou Levinson, and Bill Borrelli, and published in 1952. A recording of the song by Al Martino made history as the first number one on the UK Singles Chart, on 14 November 1952. "Here in My Heart" remained in the top position for nine weeks in the United Kingdom, setting a record for the longest consecutive run at number one, (B side - I Cried Myself to Sleep Last Night) a record which, over 50 years on, has only been beaten by six other tracks - Bryan Adams's "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You" (16 weeks), the Wet Wet Wet version of The Troggs' "Love Is All Around" (15 weeks), Drake's "One Dance" (15 weeks), David Whitfield's "Cara Mia" (10 weeks), Rihanna's "Umbrella" (10 weeks) and Whitney Houston's version of "I Will Always Love You" (10 weeks). Frankie Laine's "I Believe" spent a total of 18 weeks at number one, but not consecutively, instead totalling 18 weeks across several runs at the top. By staying at number one until 1953 in the UK, Martino secured for himself the record of being the only performer to have a number one hit in the entire year of 1952. No subsequent act has ever dominated the top spot so entirely in any later year. Other versions, recorded by Vic Damone, and Tony Bennett, were also recorded around the same time. A rhythm and blues version was also recorded that year, by Wini Brown and her Boy Friends. Mario Lanza had also planned to record this song, but changed his mind when asked to by Martino so his own recording would not be neglected. In 1961, Martino re-recorded the song, although it only reached #86 on the Billboard Top 100 chart (Top 20 on their "Easy Listening" survey). He had previously rerecorded the song in an unsuccessful rockaballad version for MGM's Cub label. Larry Day with orchestra Cond.: Frank Cordell recorded the song in London on June 24, 1952. It was released by EMI on the His Master's Voice label as catalog number B 10323. Semprini, piano with rhythm accompaniment recorded it as the first song of the medley "Dancing to the piano (No. 18) - Part 1" along with "Half as Much" and "Isle of Innisfree" in London on November 11, 1952. It was released by EMI on the His Master's Voice label as catalog number B 10394. In 1963, Richard Harris performed this song in the film This Sporting Life, although he would not release his first album until four years later, with 1967's Camelot. The track was Martino's only UK number one hit. His subsequent releases failed to reach the top of the chart, and his final UK chart appearance was in 1973, when a reissue of "Spanish Eyes" reached the top five. See also *List of number-one singles in Australia during the 1950s *List of number-one singles of 1952 (U.S.) *List of number-one singles from the 1950s *List of Christmas number one singles (UK) References External links * Category:1952 singles Category:Vic Damone songs Category:Al Martino songs Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in the United States Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Pop ballads Category:Capitol Records singles